Love & Hurt
by my-bronze-haired-angel
Summary: Edward wants to make sure Bella still loves him after Bella kisses Jacob so he doesn't stop her while they're in the tent. Then something happens that no one wanted. May be OOC.
1. Hurt

Thanks to writer-person-thingy for being my Beta and Writing the lemon in the story. I wrote the rest. *I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer*

E POV

"I don't care that it's cold here. I don't care if I stink like dog right now. Make me forget how awful I am. Make me forget him. Make me forget my own name. Fight back!" my love said. I would make her forget him. She wouldn't smell like him much longer now. She had never been awful but I'll make her feel wonderful. I would make her forget everything but me and that she loved me. I was ready to fight back.

"I will fight back love…" I kissed her with as much passion as I could. "Bella, do you love me?" I asked after breaking away to let her breath. "Yes, I love you so much Edward. Please!" I wasn't worried about hurting her now. I knew I couldn't even if I tried; I loved her too much. So I would give her what she asked for.

I put a thick blanket under Bella and began to undo her shirt slowly. Her heart was beating so fast now. Once I had her shirt off, I just looked at her. She was so beautiful; I took my shirt off after I stopped staring at her. "Bella, I want you…right now." I said, my voice becoming huskier. "Then do what you want." She whispered to me. Seth had left a while ago, so I didn't need worry about him.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, I lowered myself on top of her. Her breathing was heavy, eyes lidded with lust, gazing at my bare chest hungrily. She was still somewhat covered, but it was still her first time. Even with my mind clouded with rage, lust, and jealousy, I still knew that I needed to go slow and be gentle.

When my skin came into contact with hers and trails of fire blazed beneath my skin. Her breathing stopped altogether, and I laughed slightly, imagining what her reaction would be…later on. I sobered, and gulped as the thought progressed. What would my reaction be, to kiss her or go for her throat?

I shook it off. I could do this for her, for me. I knew this was selfish, undeniably so, but I couldn't help myself as I dipped my head and pressed my lips to hers.

Warm and soft, light and feathery her lips were. Our kiss began as it always did, and I nearly pulled away. But then I recalled what we were doing, what we were going to do, and pressed on. I steeled myself, and hesitantly opened my mouth, feeling her lip with my tongue. Without warning, her lips parted, and her taste was exquisite as I explored her mouth.

I reached around her, gently lifting her back as I released her lips, moving down to her jaw line as she gasped for air. I unhooked the little clasps with ease, and pulled her bra down slowly. I brushed as much skin as I could on the way, enjoying the fire building within me.

I lowered my kisses, down her neck to her pulse point. I experimented, opening my mouth to taste the vulnerable and soft skin there. I was not disappointed as a small noise came from her. It was a mix between a growl and a mewl, and it spurred my actions on as I continued down my journey.

Her flesh was succulent and silky, soft and firm; perfect.

I was now in uncharted areas of her body, areas that just a few hours ago, I would've kept as a fantasy. A very common fantasy, I might add. I raised my head, communicating without words. She nodded at my unspoken words, her eyes never leaving mine. Somehow, the soft and compassionate gaze put me at ease, and I lowered my head again.

Nipping and sucking, relishing in her softness, I made quick work of her belt. Mine was soon to go, and her lower undergarments along with my boxers were all that was left. I hooked my index fingers through the sides, and began to tug hers down lightly, never letting my eyes stray from hers, no matter how much I wanted to. Her face flushed instantly, her embarrassment palpable. I smiled gently, and whispered, "You're beautiful, never doubt yourself."

She gulped, and that stimulated my desire. The look of her throat muscles working in such a way…

Get a hold of yourself! This is for her!

I knew the voice was wrong, that this was so selfish, but I didn't care. After we were both completely disrobed, I gazed down at her hungrily. Beautiful.

I slowly crawled back up, caressing every inch of skin on the way. Her face flushed even deeper when I touched her in overheated areas, and tingles were sent up my arms and traveled through my spine.

I was finally eye level with her, and I leaned down slowly. We kissed, as I slowly lowered my body along with me, supporting my weight above her. I was sure she could feel me, so close to her and what we both wanted. There was no stopping now, this was happening.

Soon enough, warmth enveloped me, covering me and smothering me in a delicious way. I growled lowly, but kept my eyes focused on Bella. With each millimeter, her face grew more discomforted. I was beginning to get worried.

I was not too new; I had taken Sex Ed multiple times, and knew that this was going to hurt her, one way or another. There was no getting around that, to fully become one; I had to put her through pain.

I had heard that it could be immensely painful, agonizing. I didn't know, for obvious reasons, and I wasn't that excited about finding out.

Finally, there was a pulsating warmth, wet and thin. Bella's face was in a grimace, and I gave her time to adjust. The expression never left her face, but I saw her eyes calm. I leaned forward slowly, keeping my lower half completely still.

"I love you…" I whispered, my lips just brushing the shell of her ear. She took it as it was; a question. She nodded silently, and with a quick and precise movement, I pierced her.

She gave a low cry, eyes watering as the smell of fresh blood permeated the air. I sucked in a breath as she continued whimpering, leaning into her ear again. "I'm so…so sorry." My voice broke in the middle.

She just tightened her grip on her back, settling into a more comfortable position as she wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her neck chastely, ghosting my lips over her collar bone, trying to comfort her as much as I possibly could.

I was incredibly guilty, at my reasons, but also at the fact that while she was in so much pain, I was seeing stars at the beautiful warmth. But it wasn't just the feeling, it was knowing.

We were finally one, body, soul, and mind. Bonded in an unbreakable way, making so many unspoken promises to each other with a simple, instinctual action.

Slowly, the tension in her body lessened, her breathing became more settled and level, and she began to squirm underneath me. That was when I came undone, when the fire came alive again.

Skin on skin, whispered nothings, moans and groans, touches, kisses, feelings. Scents swirled around us, musky and thick, laced with pleasure. Tastes of her skin and lips, better than the finest wine. The sight of her, flushed underneath me, head tilted in pleasure, lips parted. It was all so divine. Why had I refused so profusely before?

Three hours later…

We moaned loudly to each other. She screamed out my name when I heard a thought. _"Please no, please tell me he isn't." _Then, she screamed my name again. Oh no. I knew he had heard us. Bella knew soon also, as a howl of pain came from him. "I'm so sorry Bella…" I said once I was away from her "I just made it a harder decision for you…I was too jealous. I wanted to make sure you still wanted me, Bella it was wrong! I took your innocence just to make sure you wanted me more than him!" I was dressed now, my back to her, self loathing flowing through my veins.

"Edward I would never want anyone but you. I'm sorry…this was my fault." Bella said in a small voice. Then I heard Jacob coming his thoughts were _"I'll kill that bloodsucker!" _Bella was also dressed now and Jacob phased into human form. "Bella Jacob will be here in about thirty seconds!" she gasped.

Jacob unzipped the tent then "Why?"

"We love each other" I said.

"Bullshit, I heard what you said to her! You just did it to make sure she loved you more than me."

"Stop it Jake." Bella said.

"Jacob, I let him, I wanted it…he didn't make me."

"So you made your choice Bella?"

"The bloodsucker, I can't deal with that! I shouldn't have even tried. I knew you would choose him, but I still hoped. Good bye, Bella." Jacob said in a sad voice; I could tell he was destroyed on the inside. He left to go fight again. After a few minutes everything was sorted out, even though I had apologized a million times, much to Bella's annoyance. We were fine and one of us would go talk to Jacob tomorrow. Then, there was a crash, mingled with fierce growls. Victoria had come.

Chapter End Notes:

Hope you liked it! I need some help. Who do you want to go talk to Jacob Bella or Edward or both of them? Tell me in a review. Also I most likely won't write the fight scene because it's the same as eclipse because Seth will be back.


	2. Fighting and Talking

Okay so after I'm not sure how many months of waiting I now have the second chapter for you! I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas or thoughts on the story just tell me. Also sorry for any mistakes and this is not edited by a beta.

E Pov

The fight with Victoria was over and Bella and I went to meet with the rest of my family. I ran her to where they were. I let her down and she stood beside me her arms around my waist.

"The Volturi will be here soon," Alice told us. "We told the wolfs to leave a while ago."

I turned when I heard Jane's thoughts as she entered the area. _I guess we have no purpose here the newborn's are all dead. _

They came to stand before us, "So you killed all of them?," Jane asked.

"Yes, all of them. Edward killed their leader Victoria," Carlisle told her.

She nodded and looked at Bella then and walked up to her. "It seems your still human. Caius will be interested in that," she said and evil gleam in her eyes.

_Humm what's this?_ "So your having a physical relationship with a human?," she asked me.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," I glared at her.

"What you do is the Volturi's business. This girl is a liability to us. And Aro will also be very intrigued in this development."

"Why would this matter to him?," Bella blurted out then covered her mouth.

"You might not be aware of this girl but a relationship like this has never happened before. So Aro is fascinated with you two," she glared at Bella making her huddle against me.

"We'll leave now since were not needed. But you might see us again soon," she warned. She turned and walked out of the field the others following behind her.

"Edward what do we do now?," Bella asked the fear seeming to be edged into her face.

"We do just what we planned Bella. We get married and I change you," I smiled at her though the last part I didn't really like.

"Okay Edward," she agreed and hugged me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Wait what exactly did Jane mean by 'physical relationship'," Emmett asked making quotations with his fingers.

I saw the blood rush to Bella's face. "Like I said to Jane It isn't and of your business," I told him.

Carlisle cut in then, "I think we all understand what she meant. Even so we need to discuss what to do. Aro will either call you there or come here. But whichever it is theit still going to see us."

"I understand. But can we go back to the house and finish this conversation it's getting colder and I don't want Bella to get sick?," I asked Carlisle.

"Yes of course lets go," he agreed and we went to the cars.

Bella was silent on the ride back a frightened expression on her face. I grabbed her hand as I drove to comfort her and she smiled when I did.

We all got home and went into the living room. "So Carlisle what's the plan?," I asked.

"We'll have to have Alice watch Aro's decisions. But until he's decided what to do we just continue as normal and you take Bella home."

"Okay I'll take her home now," I told him grabbing Bella's hand and going out to the car.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Will you tell me as soon as Alice knows the Volturi are coming?"

"Yes of course I will, love," I told her parking in front of her house.

"Bella, would you wear the ring?," I asked her handing my mother's ring to her.

"Yes," She smiled softly and I placed it on her finger.

Then I opened her car door for her and walked, holding her hand, to the door. We walked into the house and into the living room to find Charlie glaring on the couch.

"Hi Dad," Bella said as she walked in with me. I hadn't been paying attention because if I had I would have noticed Charlie's thoughts.

_I can't believe she lied to me. I had to find out by Jacob. _

"Hi Bells, I'm glad your home I wanted to talk to both of you," he said and we both sat down on the couch.

"What Dad?"

"Jacob told me today that you and Edward were sleeping together," Bella tensed at that. "I'm going to try to hear you two out, but I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me when I asked?," he explained.

"I didn't lie to you Dad. We only.. you know… today," she said a blush covering her face.

"Were you safe?," Charlie asked uncomfortable. _This is a teenage relationship I'll try to be calm about all this. She will get over him soon enough, _Charlie though

Bella nodded her blush getting darker and she elbowed me telling me to talk. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her Mr. Swan," I told him smiling holding Bella's hand.

"You better not," he said then looked at Bella's hand and spotted the ring. "What's that?"

Bella followed his gazed and saw what he was looking at. "Um… Edward and I are getting married," she said still blushing and nervous.

"Your not getting married, I won't allow it. Your eighteen your not ready for marriage." The he turned to glare at me, "You got her pregnant didn't you!" he yelled at me turning red.

"No I'm not pregnant. I just told you this was the first time," Bella yelled back and Charlie calmed a little.

He continued to glare at me, "I want you out of my house and away from my daughter. Now."

I didn't want to start a fight between Bella and Charlie so I got up and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Bella I'll see you in a little bit," I whispered in her ear to low for Charlie to hear.

"Wait," Bella said grabbing my arm. "Dad you can't make him leave we're getting married," she said.

"No your not and I want him out of my home."

"Fine," Bella said standing up. "If you don't want him here then I'll go with him."

"No you stay here just let him go," Charlie said.

"It's either both of us or nether."

"I don't want him in this house Bella. He is not allowed under my roof. Ever again."

"Then goodbye Dad," she said and turned around and left the house. I followed her as she climbed into the car and slammed the door.

"You shouldn't have done that," I told her as I got into the car.

"It isn't right, we're getting married, we should be allowed to be around each other."

"I know, love. But you didn't need to start a fight with you father," I told her and started the car and began to drive to my house.

"I'm sorry," she said as I pulled off the street.

"For what?"

"You didn't invite me to stay at your house I shouldn't have said I was going to stay with you. "

"You think I'm not going to let you stay there?"

"Well no but I should have asked," she said blushing slightly.

"You know anything you need I'll get it for you," I smiled at her.

She turned and started out of the window then till I opened the door for her. Her eyebrows were pulled slightly together with anger. "What's the matter?"

"That idiot," she mumbled. "If Jacob hadn't told Charlie we could have had some time till we told Charlie. But no he had to go rush over and tell him. I'm going to kill him," she glared.

"Love did you forget the last time? I'm not against you doing it but I don't want you hurt," I told her. "We'll talk to him together so nothing bad happens."

"Okay."

I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house met by Emmett.

"Hey Bells," he said picking her up and hugging her. "Why you here you just left a while ago?"

"Well there was a fight with my dad and I need to stay here for a while," she said blushing.

"Of course," Esme said coming into the room. "You can stay here as long as you want. Your family."

"Thank you Esme," she smiled.

"Yes, thank you. We should be back down in a little bit," I told them walking up the stairs with Bella.

"Edward, what about Rosalie? She doesn't even like me," she said sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry about it and she is warming up to you," I went to set with her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Can we call Jacob and tell him we want to talk?," she asked.

"Yes," I pulled out my phone and handed it to her.

She dialed the number and waited. "Hey Billy is Jacob there?," she asked.

"Yeah one minute," Billy said.

"Hi Bells, you talked to Charlie yet?," he asked smugly.

"Yeah and thanks to you we got in a fight," she growled.

"I knew you would but it was all I could do."

"What you told him didn't cause the fight. Charlie saw the ring on my finger and he said I couldn't get married, and that Edward wasn't allowed in the house again," she explained.

"You mean he's not allowed in your house anymore?," he asked happily.

"Not in Charlie's house that's why I'm staying with the Cullen's. Edward and I want to talk to you, Jacob."

"I'll meet you and wait what was the first part?," he asked.

"I'm staying with the Cullen's."

"You can't stay with those bloodsuckers," he yelled and I was losing patience with his attitude.

"Stop calling them that and if your going to act like that I'm hanging up and I'll see you in half an hour at the boarder line," she snapped and hung up.

"Lets get going then, if were going to be there in thirty minutes," I told her grabbing her hand.

"But you drive fast enough to get us there in five minutes," she argued.

"Yes, but do you think he isn't heading there already to wait?"

"No," she said a little reluctant.

"Then lets go and get it over with," I didn't want to have to deal with him any longer then I absolutely had to.

We road in the car in silence both contemplating what to say and how to explain in the easiest way. I didn't want him to get mad and end up hurting Bella. I parked at the boarder line just inside the woods.

I helped Bella out of the car once I heard his angry thoughts. "Hello Jacob," I said as I walked to stand across from him Bella at my side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?," he asked annoyed.

"Just that what we did wasn't meant to hurt you," Bella said blushing.

"I was more angry then anything. I mean couldn't it have waited?," he growled at me.

"Yes, it could have but it seemed right at the moment," I told him as he glared at me. "But as Bella said it wasn't to hurt you. It was to show my feelings for her that's all."

"Fine," he hissed.

"I'm glad you understand Jake," Bella smiled.

"I didn't say I under stood I said fine. I don't know why you would let this bloodsucker even touch you. I can deal with it but I don't have to like it," he snapped at her.

"I thought you would understand I'm in love with him," Bella half yelled.

"Well I don't, okay? I'm going to have to live with it though so I'll try to be civil since I know I can't win you now," he smiled sadly at her.

"We can still be friends like we used to be," Bella suggested.

"Yeah but it will never be the same. I'll see you around but like I said before, once your heart stops beating all of you are my enemies you won't be the same Bella anymore," he said turning to glare at me once more before turning and leaving.

"I'm sorry," I told Bella as we drove down the road to my house.

"For what?"

"You have to give up your friend because of me," I told her.

She placed her hand one my cheek. "It would have happened soon enough anyway and I love you. He needs to learn that, and you never know things could workout," she smiled.

"How often does that happen?"

"Not much but we can hope and if it doesn't I still have you and everyone else," she said and I parked the car.

She kissed me on the lips once I opened the door for her. "We still have other things to worry about," she whispered.

"And what are those?," I asked.

"The Volturi, Charlie, Renee, the weeding, and the rest of the pack."

"Yeah but well worry about that later and we can call Renee tomorrow," I smiled at her. "But right now I think you need sleep you've had a long day."

"Fine," she said and walked up the stairs to take a shower. I waited in my room as I listened to her breathing and heartbeat from inside the shower in my bathroom.

She dressed in her pajamas and cuddled into my body once she laid down. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," it told her kissing the top of her head as she drifted to sleep.

So there is chapter 2 hope you liked it. And Please Review!


	3. A Night Out

Okay a special thanks to ScorpionsAngel2009 for all everything she did to help me do this chapter! I hope everyone likes the chapter. Also I need a beta so I apologize for all the mistakes!

E POV

Bella slept soundly all night. It was wonderful to have her in my arms as she dreamt. I would never tire of holding her. I as happy I had given into her; Though I could have done without her father's reaction to us getting married, and we still have to talk to Renee, too.

When Bella woke up she moaned and stretched. It was seven o'clock and she smiled at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I kissed her softly and her arms went around my neck. When I unlocked her arms I smiled at her.

"I need a few minutes," she said and when to the bathroom to take a shower.

I changed my clothes while I waited. She came out of the bathroom dressed in a light blue shirt and blue jeans after fifteen minutes.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Would you like to go somewhere today?" I asked as I entwined my fingers with hers.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked with a smile.

"I was thinking a nice restaurant and a movie. Even you can't object to that."

"If it means you spending an outrageous amount of money on me I will."

"Just dinner and a movie, that's it."

"Then I would like that," she hugged me.

"Good, and I think since we're going out so will the rest of the family. They've all been wanting so time to relax. Plus Alice won't miss the opportunity to dress you up," I smirked at her.

"Can't I just wear this?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind, your beautiful in anything, but Alice will," I shrugged.

"Can't you stop her?"

"I'm not standing between Alice and a makeover."

"Not even for your fiancée?" she asked with a small pout.

"No, because if you still want a fiancé; you don't want me to try to stop her."

"Okay," she said finally giving in.

"Now let's go down and ask everyone if they want to go out," I said and we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Everyone was in the living room watching some chick flick that the women had forced the rest of the men into watching.

"Does anyone else like the idea of going out tonight?" I asked, and wasn't surprised to see Alice jump up first.

"Yes, of course! Jasper and me can go to the night club."

"I'm in," Rosalie and Emmett agreed.

"What about you and Esme?" I asked Carlisle.

"The new art exhibit in Seattle and the coast line. Esme's been wanting to go, right dear?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you."

I took Bella's hand then and lead her into the kitchen.

"What would you like?" I asked leaning on the island next to where she sat.

"How about an omelet?"

"Coming right up," I said and pecked her on the cheek.

"Edward?" she said after a minute.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to call my mom in just a minute," she said nervously.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure she'll be happy for you," I said and sat her food in front of her.

She ate in silence and I wished I could hear her thoughts.

"I'm going to call my mom now," she told me and grabbed my hand for support.

"It'll be fine," I told her as she hesitated to pick up to phone.

She nodded and dialed the number. "Hey, Mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great, and I have something to tell you," Bella said timidly.

"What is it?" Renee asked excited.

"Edward and I are getting married," she said happily but the fear could still be heard in her voice.

"Oh, Bella, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! When is the wedding?"

"Your not going to freak on me?" Bella asked, dumfounded.

"No, of course not. I know that you two love each other; I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll let you know when the wedding is when we decide," Bella said completely happy now.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she said and hung up.

"That wasn't bad was it?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

"No, it wasn't, and I really can't wait to be married to you," she smiled and placed her head on my chest.

"That's a new one. When did you change your mind?"

"When I figured out that marriage might not be all that bad."

"Good to know. So when do you want the wedding to be?"

"As soon as possible, and before my next birthday."

"I think that can be arranged," I smiled at her.

"Or we could just go to Vegas," she joked.

"Not going to happen," Alice called from the living room. "I won't allow it!"

Bella rolled her eyes and we walked into the living room, where the chick flick had now ended, and began talking to Alice about the wedding.

Once we had been talking for a few hours Alice decided it was time for the girls to start getting dressed.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said as she headed up the stairs.

"We're just going to dinner and a movie, this is just fine."

Alice raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head. "No, not happening. We're changing your clothes."

"You won't win, love. Just give in," I whispered in Bella's ear.

She sighed and followed Alice up the stairs.

Once the girls were almost dressed we decided to go get ready. Once I was ready I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Bella.

She immerged at the top for the stairs dresses in a light blue dress that went to the top of her knees, her hair curled, and in a pair of short heels.

"You look gorgeous," I said when she reacted the bottom of the stairs.

Bella blushed, "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes."

I took her hand and walked her to the car. I opened the door and helped her in, which caused her to flush again.

I took her to Port Angelus to watch and new romance movie and eat at La Bella Italia

"Did you enjoy your night?" I asked Bella as we climbed into my car to go home.

"Yes, it was wonderful, thank you," she smiled at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said and began driving at my usual speed.

"I remember everything you said to me that night when I told you I knew what you are."

I laughed, "As do I. Though I did enjoy talking to you; just not about that."

"I still wasn't afraid of you."

"And you still aren't which shows how little instincts you have."

We continued to talk like that till we got home.

I opened her door and we walked up to my room. I kissed her softly and she pulled away after a moment.

"I need a human moment," she said and went to the bathroom.

I laid on the bed with my hands behind my head looking at the ceiling.

Bella came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and climbed into bed with me. I rolled over beside her and began kissing her neck and we undressed each other slowly.

"I'm sorry about our first time. I'm not saying it wasn't wonderful, because it was; I just want to give you what you should have had. I'm going to worship you like you dissevered the first time," I whispered into her ear.

Bella smiled at me and I continued kissing her.

I did just as I said I would, I worshipped her and made love to her.

"I love you," I whispered to her as she snuggled against me resting her head on my chest.

"I love you, too," Bella smiled and I kissed her softly.

She fell asleep a few minutes later with a soft smile on her lips.

Please Review! I hope everyone liked this chapter.


	4. The Volturi

So here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyers. I'm just playing with the characters. The 8's are time changes.

E Pov

As Bella slept peacefully, I heard Alice mentally call my name. I cocked my eyebrow in her direction.

We got a letter from the Volturi. You and Bella need to report to Volterra by tomorrow. I guess it must be really urgent.

I groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was go to Italy to explain my relationship to the Volturi. I glanced down at Bella's sleeping face. Her long lashes cast shadows down her porcelain cheeks, her pink lips were parted slightly and her face was smooth and peaceful. She looked like an angel. I didn't want to wake her up, but Alice cast me a look, which meant that I didn't really have a choice. When she flounced out, I nudged Bella gently.

"Bella."

"Hmm." she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"You need to wake up."

"Hmm?"

"We're going to Italy." That got her attention. She squinted her eyes open and wrinkled her nose adorably.

"You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head apologetically, "No. They need a bit of an explanation, by tomorrow."

"Why do we have to matter so much?" she grumbled, stalking to the bathroom. I chuckled at her irritation and then went to dress and pack myself.

8

Roughly 16 hours later, Bella and I, along with the rest of my family, were being led into the Volturi castle by the human receptionist Gianna. Everyone else looked so calm and collected but I couldn't help but worry.

"Carlisle!" Aro boomed when we entered the grand room. He got off his gold plated throne and glided over to us, "It's been quite a long time!"

Carlisle nodded politely, shaking his hand, "I agree, it has."

"And you brought your wonderful family along!" Aro continued in his feathery voice. He bent down to brush his lips against Esme's hand and greeted everyone else as enthusiastically. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as his lips touched Rosalie's hand. She was struggling to keep her face pleasant, but her thoughts were vile and disturbed.

Then he turned to Bella and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"And Isabella Swan, the human who's captured Edward's…taste." he sighed.

Bella stiffened beside me, but nodded curtly, "Yes sir. That's me." she said softly.

All of a sudden, Caius stood up from his throne, where he was watching us with beady eyes.

"Enough." he seethed, "We need to sort this matter for once and for all."

Aro shrugged, "Of course, brother. Carlisle, will you please escort your family out of the room for a moment. This should only take a few minutes, unless there are…surprises."

Gianna popped up out of nowhere and gave my father a sultry smile, "Right this way, Mr. Cullen." she all but purred. My family didn't have a choice but to follow silently. Their previously calm thoughts were now filled with worry. Esme shot me a heartwarming smile before they all disappeared out the large mahogany doors.

It was silent for a few minutes until I spoke, "Why have you called us here?" I asked harshly.

"Oh I think you know, dear boy." Aro tittered, "She's a human. Regardless of how exquisite, she knows our secret."

"Are you going to change her?" Marcus asked abruptly, striding towards us. He didn't look very interested in this whole ordeal, and his thoughts weren't malicious like Caius or pestering like Aro's. On the contrary, they were genuinely curious, but indifferent.

I nodded, "Shortly after we marry." I said, a hint of pride in my voice.

"And have you two been…" Aro let the question trail off.

I nodded once again, "Yes. We have. But that is a private matter. I don't wish to discuss it."

"But how? You seem to have more control than Carlisle!" he continued, his astonishment apparent.

"It wasn't easy. The first time was under a very…intense and pressurized…situation. I think it stopped me from focusing on her blood too much. But I never had an urge to kill her." I confessed.

Aro clapped his hands like a child, "Wonderful!" he beamed, "Such control, I've never seen anything like it before. Isabella, dear, how brave you are to put your trust in Edward like that!"

"Or foolish." Caius interjected rudely.

They were obviously waiting for her to say something in response. She thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I think I'm a bit of both. While I trust Edward inexplicably, there were risks to the action. I'm lucky it went over smoothly, but I know that this isn't a matter to be taken lightly. I could easily be dead, had it not been Edward's uncanny control."

Aro chuckled, "You talk about your demise so calmly."

"I trust Edward and his family." she repeated. Affection for her surged up inside me at the words. "Regardless, I'll be like you all soon. Death won't frighten me anymore."

"Fascinating!" Aro trilled.

"When will the wedding be?" Marcus asked kindly.

"I believe in a few months," I said, looking at Bella for confirmation, "Before her 19th birthday."

"You all are invited." Bella said ever-so-sweetly.

"Thank you, dear. And wedding aside, I look forward to seeing what your power will be. You already have so much as a human, I can't begin to imagine how you'll be as an immortal." Aro replied.

"May we go home now?" I asked, not wanting to delve into that topic. No one knew if Bella would even have a talent. The last thing she needed was to feel pressured to have one, and disappointed if she didn't. She was already perfect.

"It will be quite rainy for a few days here. You can show your Isabella around the city. Stay here." Aro requested. There was no room for argument. We were staying until he dismissed us.

8

"We can't leave, can we?" Bella groaned as Gianna led us to our room an hour later. I hated those three brothers and their stupid interrogation skills. Poor Bella was getting so weary from all the questioning and probing into our relationship.

"Unfortunately not. But the others will be here as well." I said, hoping that might cheer her up slightly.

"I guess it won't be that bad. I have always wanted to come to Italy." she gave me a cheeky smile and I laughed. I lifted her up in my arms as we crossed over the threshold to our room.

"Edward!" she squealed, "I can carry myself to the bed."

"Humor me. It's tradition." I smirked.

She gasped when she looked around the room after I'd deposited her on the enormous plush bed.

"This place is gorgeous." she breathed, "All the gold reminds me of your eyes."

The two lovely patches of pink appeared on her cheeks and I made a mental note to tell Esme to create a room like this in our next house. It was filled with golds and ambers and browns, as well as splashes of blood red, magnificent blues and forest greens all artfully combined together. The back wall was made out of glass windows and sliding doors which were open. The sheer cream curtains blew from the light breeze and warm light bounced off the shiny rich oak furniture. The thick carpet was soft beneath my feet, and I heard Bella sigh in contentment as she spread out on the bed.

"You need some sleep." I noted, kissing her head, "Take a nap and I'll take you to a festival tonight."

She gave me a lazy grin that morphed into a yawn, "Cool. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, stroking her long hair. I plopped down on the bed next to her and continued to caress her face delicately as she fell asleep.

Please Review. I hope you all liked this chapter!


	5. Festivities

*Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters.* Bella may be OOC.

E Pov

"Bella," I cooed to her after she had been sleeping for a few hours.

"Hey," she smiled sleepily at me.

"You want to go to the festival?" I asked as she became more coherent.

"Yeah." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up. She walked over to a mirror and fixed her slightly messy hair before turning back to look at me. "I'm ready."

I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. "Good," I leaned down and kissed her soft warm lips. It was suppose to be a quick kiss but her arms went behind my neck and pulled me closed to her. I lost myself in her taste. Her hands twisted in my hair as she moaned. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her even tighter against me.

"The festival can wait," Bella said huskily in my ear as her hands went to the buttons of my shirt.

"After we get back," I promised and pecked her cheek before grabbing her hand.

She bit her lip for a moment, contemplating, then nodded.

"Let's go," I smiled and we headed out of the castle to the festival.

We walked to the festival with my family.

"How did it go, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"We were basically interrogated. Most of their questions were simple enough. I get the feeling their planning something though."

"Knowing Aro he was waiting for a reason to call you here. Aro considers me a friend but if he wants something bad enough it won't matter. That's why we all came with you."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I told him.

We entered the festival then, It was large and colorful with booths scattered everywhere with games and things to buy and to look at.

"What do you think?" I asked Bella as her eyes scanned over the booths.

"It's wonderful," she said.

We spend the next two hours looking at little plays with puppets and booths with trinkets.

"Look," she laughed and pointed to a large stuffed animal at a game booth. There was a mountain lion stuffed animal. I couldn't resist and walked over to the man running it. I had to knock down some bottles. I knocked them down easily and got Bella the mountain lion.

I handed it to her. Much to my surprise she excepted it without me having to charm her into it.

"Thank you," she said holding the stuffed animal in one hand and taking mine in the other. "This is so cute." She yawned then.

"You're tired. Do you want anything to eat before we go?"

She got a piece of pizza and cotton candy. I fed her little bits of the cotton candy which she ate quickly.

"Are you still going to keep your promise?" She asked as she took another bite.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones. I've created a monster."

"Is that a yes?"

"You're tired. You didn't get much sleep the last few days."

"I don't mind losing sleep," she said softly as a light blush colored her cheeks. She took the last bite from me and wrapped her lips around my finger as she sucked the rest of the cotton candy off. "Thank you for the food," she said innocently.

A soft growl vibrated in my chest as my pants became tight. "You really are a seductress aren't you?"

"I want you," she pleaded as she moved closer to me. "Please," she breathed.

"I'm being controlled by a human," I laughed as I took her hand. I went to the street to hail a cab for us. One pulled over quickly and I gave him the destination.

The ride seemed to last forever. I gave him the money and hurried out of the cab with Bella. She giggled at my rush. Once we were inside of the castle I picked her up in my arms.

"I thought I was the hormonal teenager?" Bella asked as I ran at a barley human pace to our room.

"I maybe a vampire, but I am a man and a seventeen year old." I opened the door to the room. "Are you sure you're not tired?"

She put her palm to my face and kissed me hard, "Yes."

I place her on the large bed gently. Her beautiful hair was splayed across the white pillows, the moon made her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks, and her plump pink lips called out to me. "My beautiful girl, do you even realize how perfect you are? You're a work of art."

She smiled. "I love you," she kissed me.

"I love you too," I kissed her back slowly. I ran my finger through her hair softly. I pulled her shirt off over her head breaking the kiss for only a second. I lifted her up and easily undid the little clasps. I pulled the bra down her arms and broke our kiss. As I looked at her, I couldn't help the smile that appeared. This women was mine and only mine. Her beautiful ivory skin glowed in the light of the moon while her beautiful pink buds were hard and begging for attention.

I trailed kisses down her cheek and neck. I licked softly at her pulse point the way I knew she loved and received a soft noise like I expected. I made kisses down to her collar bone to her soft mounds. I couldn't resist and took one of the little buds in my mouth. I suckled it softly while I rolled the other softly between my thumb and forefinger. I received a little moan. I switch to the other to give it equal attention.

"I love the way you respond to me," I smiled, as I sat back up.

Her hands went to the bottom of my shirt to pull it off. I reached down and quickly took it off, throwing it into the small pile on the floor. I unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans then pulled them down quickly along with taking off her socks and shoes.

I could smell her arousal strongly now, and my attention was called to the situation in my jeans. I ignored it and hooked my thumbs on the side of her underwear and pulled it down swiftly. I took my pants and underwear off as well and let them fall to the floor with a soft thud.

I pushed her legs apart gently and settled between them. I blew softly on her clit causing her to jump. I chuckled.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she asked breathless.

I blew on her clit again. "I'm about to taste you," I muttered and pressed two fingers to her little button then rubbed it softly.

"What if I taste bad?" she gasp at the pleasure, but the fear in her voice was evident.

"You won't. You're going to taste even more wonderful here then your skin does."

"But..," I pressed harder on her button, quieting her.

I moved my hand to her leg, moving my fingers softly and slowly over her smooth, snow white legs. I peppered the inside of her left thigh with little kisses. I did the same to her right thigh. I pressed a kiss to her button.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked.

Bella's hands wound in my hair and tugged hard at it. "Yes," she mewled.

I put my tongue in her experimenting. I moaned against her "You taste like strawberries and cream."

"Edward please," she begged.

I worked faster. Her hands tightened in my hair. "Let go," I said putting my tongue back into her.

"Edward!" she screamed, as she let go on my tongue.

I loved hearing her call out my name. It was the most beautiful noise in the world. I drank her juices as quickly as I could making sure to get it all. "You taste perfect," I licked my lips, as I moved above her.

Bella was still recovering from her climax. "That…. was…. amazing," she panted.

I lined myself up with her entrance. I was painfully hard and I wanted her so much.

"Please, take me." She begged after she felt me at her entrance.

I couldn't resist when she pleaded with me like that. I thrusted into her and buried my face in her neck. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. The incredible heat was absolutely smothering.

"Oh," Bella whimpered, as she thrust up to meet me. Her hands gripped my back.

"Bella," I moaned as I moved harder and quicker.

She buried her face in my neck and kissed from my jaw to my chest. She tightened her hands on my back.

I put my hand between her legs and rubbed her little button, as I thrust into her. I gave her a hard kiss and pushed my tongue into her mouth.

Her tongue battled with mine, as she wrapped her legs around me allowing me to go even deeper. I could feel my climax building, as her walls tightened around me signaling that she was close.

I picked up the pace again when I knew I was about to cum. I moved my lips to her ear, "Cum with me, Bella," I whispered as seductively as I could.

She clamped down around me and called out my name over and over. Her release triggered my own. I spilled into her, as I muttered her name over and over. I pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you," I told her, rolling over so she laid on my chest.

"I love you," she sighed and closed her eyes. "That was wonderful, Edward."

"Yes, it was."

"Thank you," she said and fell asleep before I could say anything.

I kept my arms around letting my mind relax and not worry, despite where we were. I had just made love to my beautiful fiancée. I listened all night as she said my name and that she loved me. I still could not get over the fact that the gorgeous creature in my arms had chosen me.

Bella's beautiful mahogany hair was spread across my chest. Her chest moved up and down with each breath, as she slept. I knew she would be waking up soon so I rolled her off of my chest and laid her on the bed without waking her.

I spread her legs and placed kisses from her ankle all the way up to her thigh. I moved sucked her clit softly before nibbling at it. When I heard her breathing was becoming uneven I knew she would be waking up soon. I pushed two fingers inside of her, as I licked her clit.

She was waking up completely. "Edward?" She gasped when she realized what I was doing.

I didn't say anything I just kept up my movements. Her hands went to my hair again and I growled against her as she tugged.

"Do you like it when I growl?" I asked and put my tongue back into her.

"Yes," she whimpered and bucked into my face.

"Did you like waking up this way?" I asked.

"I love it."

I rubbed her harder, as I swirled my tongue inside of her moving it in and out of her with long firm strokes.

A knock on the door interrupted us. "Aro wants you two to report the turret room immediately," Jane said from outside of the door.

"We understand," I said in an icy tone.

I listened, as she turned and walked away from the door.

"Now where were we?" I asked with a smirk.

"I thought we had to go?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "They can wait another minute."

I went back to rubbing her clit. I moved my tongue in an out of her, as I would have if I was making love to her.

Bella's hands pulled my hair as she fell apart. She cried out my name, as she came on my fingers.

"I love you," she said her chest heaving.

"I love you," I said back. I removed my fingers and kissed up her body till I reached her lips. I waited a few minutes for her to recover. "We need to go," I told her.

She stood up from the bed on shaky legs. I grinned at her knowing I was the one who caused that.

We both got dressed then left the room to go to the turret room. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked. I knew my family was not back at the castle yet. They had all stayed in town to look around and go look at museums and to shop. If the Volturi were going to try anything I knew it would be now.

As we entered the room Aro smiled. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your.. festivities but you have to understand it is an oddity to us. A human and a vampire. It's insane to even imagine let alone hear it." He laughed. _You two are really an oddity, young Edward._

"Oh no," Bella blushed and buried her face in my chest.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, dear Bella." Aro told her as Caius glared at us. "I was just making a point."

"It's okay, love," I told her when she pulled her head up from my chest.

_Such a lovely young couple. _"It is just hard for us to understand. We mean no ill will toward you." Marcus said.

"What is it that you want us for, Aro?" I asked curtly.

"I just wanted to know if you two have enjoyed your time here so far?" he smiled. _There's no reason to be testy, Edward._

"It was just fine," I said evenly.

"Yes, the festival was nice," Bella said in an uncomfortable voice.

"Would you both consider joining us after Bella's change?"

I knew both Bella and I felt the same about this. "No, we do not want to join you."

Aro did not look slighted in the least and his thoughts reveled no anger. "I understand," he smiled. "You will tell us if you change your minds, but you and your family may leave now."

"Thank you," I told him and turned around; keeping Bella close

"You have until after the wedding," Caius warned. "then you have no more chances."

"We understand." I said looking over my shoulder.

"You will be receiving an invitation once the date is decided," Bella added, looking at Caius with a glare.

I almost laughed my little kitten thought she was a tiger. I guided her out of the room down through the long hallway.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Alice's name. "Hello, Alice."

"We have the tickets already and are waiting at the airport. The plane leaves in thirty minutes."

"I understand. Thank you."

"No problem. Oh, and tell Bella I got her something."

I smiled to myself, "I'm sure she's going to be ecstatic," I said sarcastically.

"Just tell her, bye."

"Bye," I told her and closed the phone. "Alice and the others are all at the airport waiting for us. Looks like we aren't the only ones ready to go," I told Bella, opening the door. "Alice also wanted me to tell you she got you something."

"I don't even want to imagine," she said with a smile.

We packed the bags and hurried out of the castle and into a cab.

She laid her head on my shoulder.

"You should go talk to Charlie. I'm sure he wants to talk to you." I said

"Will you go with me?" she asked, afraid.

"Always, love," I put my arm around her and held her close to me as we road to the airport. We were going home and in a few months I would marry my Bella. I couldn't have been happier.

Please review. I'm not sure about this chapter but I hope everyone liked it. This is probably not the last we will see of the Volturi.


End file.
